Chlogan: An X-Men Story
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Cheyenne and Logan are sister and brother. Cheyenne is a class 10 mutant who is different and special. Can Cheyenne be just like her brother?
1. The Different Mutant

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. This is my first take on an X-Men fan fic. I've always wanted to write one. Although I am a mutant, I can tell you of my X-Men tales. This fan fic takes place during X-Men: The Last Stand.**

Cheyenne sat in front of the classroom. She was a really smart mutant who could tell her classmates what the answers to the questions are.

Cheyenne was unique and one of a kind. She was Logan's sister.

After class was over, Storm invited Cheyenne to join them for the simulation.

Cheyenne decided to join her.

"Stick by me and you'll be fine." Storm said as she held Cheyenne close to her chest.

As the simulation was going on, Logan got right beside Storm.

"They're just not ready, Storm." Logan said as he got his claws out, ready to fight.

Storm placed a hand on Logan's shoulder as the big huge metal robot was coming closer.

"Dang it, Logan." Storm said as she launched him.

 **A few minutes later...**

The robot was sliced in half and it fell.

"Class dismissed." Logan said as he was smoking a cigarette.

Then, the simulator grid disappeared from behind them and they were in the X-Men hallway.

No matter how small Cheyenne was, she was always sweet and wanting to help.

Storm recruited Cheyenne to the X-Men so now, Cheyenne can fight alongside her brother, Logan.

 **(So. We learned that Cheyenne is a shy, innocent girl who is sweet and kind. Although she may have the claws of her brother, Logan, she can't be as viscous as him. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter one and can't wait to see you in chapter two. Please review! Thanks😊**


	2. Brother And Sister Meet

**(This starts with Cheyenne's point of view)**

Cheyenne's POV:

Today, in Mr. Xavier's class, we talked about how different the world was to us mutants.

After Mr. Xavier dismissed us, I went straight to my room.

 **(This starts with Storm's point of view)**

Storm's POV:

I was standing outside of Professor Xavier's class, on the balcony.

I was mad at Logan. So mad that I used my weather powers and dark clouds and thunder began to start.

Professor Xavier came rolling out, who was in his wheelchair.

"The forecast calls for sunny skies." Professor Xavier said, in an informative tone.

I then turned around in surprise to see Professor Xavier in front of me.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said, apologizing.

Then, my eyes turned white and I began to change the thundery weather to sunny weather.

 **In the X-Men meeting...**

Storm's POV:

"Logan, what have I told you about working together? We're a team, not no loners." I said, in concern.

"Well, I work alone. So what?" Logan said as he was smoking.

I then took the cigarette out of Logan's mouth.

"Logan, you have Cheyenne that you need to be worrying about. I have seen her cry today. You need to spend some quality family time with her." I said, in concern.

"And, what are you? My wife?" Logan said, sarcastically.

I then got really mad.

"Logan! Please? She's all that you have!" I said, begging him.

"I'll meet her outside of her room at 8:30 tonight." Logan said, sighing.

 **8:25 PM**

Cheyenne's POV:

As I was sitting on my bed, reading a book on _The Unexpected Rise Of Mutants_ , Storm came into my room.

I closed the book that I was reading and I placed it down on my bed.

"Storm, what are you doing here?" I asked, in a surprised and concerned tone.

"Cheyenne, it's time." Storm said as she gently took my hand in hers.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"You'll see. Come out into the hallway with me." Storm said as she guided me out into the hallway.

As I was standing in the hallway, I turned around and saw my brother, Logan.

"Brother?" I said, with tears in my eyes.

"Cheyenne, is that you?" Logan said as he came walking up to me and he placed his hands on my face.

"Yes. It's me, Logan." I said as I placed my hands on his face.

Logan and I hugged each other.

Storm was smiling as she watched Logan and I hug.

 **(Aw. So cute. Storm and Cheyenne look like they're friends, aren't they? Logan and Cheyenne were getting all emotional. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! To my new followers and favoriters, please review. Tell me what you think. Thanks😊**


End file.
